<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallout New Vegas: the 9th Chronicles by Anon_Inculta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728423">Fallout New Vegas: the 9th Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Inculta/pseuds/Anon_Inculta'>Anon_Inculta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 9th Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Brain Damage, Dismemberment, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Guns, Knives, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs, Sex, Sexism, Slavery, adult langue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Inculta/pseuds/Anon_Inculta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Fallout New Vegas fanfic that follows the adventures of courier 6: Chester 9th.  Events and time lines have been changed for story telling purposes.  Fallout: New Vegas was developed by Obsidian Entertainment and published by Bethesda Softworks. I do not own any of the fallout franchise and this work is not being used for profit.  </p>
<p>Chapter 1: Ain’t that a kick in the head<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 9th Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ain’t that a kick in the head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>      The structure was made up of random bits of scrap metal and wood, but it was standing strong and was the only bar in sight. Inside there were a few mix matched stools, and a few handmade tables and chairs. The lights were dim, but lit the place well. A woman was working behind the bar, but occasionally paused to check a hot skillet. The bar was nearly empty expect for one unusual looking man. He was dingy, covered with dust and dirt, and dressed in ill fitting clothing. The dirt that stuck to him made his light brown skin an umber color. His face had serval large keloid scars that were pinkish in color. One scar ran across the bridge of his noise, while another cut through the left side of his mouth down to his chin, and it was obvious that someone had bitten off part of his left ear. Despite his scars, someone would find him attractive, at least for his eyes. Resting behind his glasses his eyes seemed to glow green with burnt orange ring on the edge of his irises. He was a massively muscular man that looked as if he were cut from stone, but his scars and unusual eyes weren’t what made him odd.</p>
<p>     When he had first entered the bar he had to stoop low to prevent his black Mohawk from striking the door frame, but when he righted himself he stood at least 6 foot 9 inches. It was possible that he was even taller, but the way he hunched and hobbled hinted that some old injury kept him from standing up right. He gave a wide toothy grin as he sat at the bar, and giggled as the stool threatened to give under his weight. He sat his tatter courier’s bag on the counter and reached into it and pulled out a small handful of bottle caps.</p>
<p>      “Ya picked one hell of a time to come by here partner,” The woman said with rough yet pleasant voice as she studied him for a moment. “The miners have all turned in for the night, and normally I’d be closing up the mess hall right bout now, but since you’re the first new face I’ve seen in months, I can at least get you fed and give ya bed for the night.” He was about to speak, but kept quiet as she counted out a few cap from the pile and continued to talk. “Road heading up to New Vegas is fucked, ever since those damn powder gangers stole our stock pile of dynamite those damn death claws then moved into damn quarry,” she said as she sat a bottle of booze in front of him before digging into a cupboard. “Unless you got pair of brass ball, which judging by the look of ya, ya might, or a head full of rocks, it’s best to turn round and take another route.”  He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could say anything yet again. The woman simply pulled the skillet from the stove and sat it on the counter before him. “I’m feeling nice today, so eat ya fill. I got a feeling yer gonna need all the strength ya need to survive whatever the wasteland’s gonna throw at ya.”</p>
<p>       The man was ¾ through a bottle of Jack Juice and was shoveling food into his mouth when the door to the bar opened. He didn’t even bother looking over his shoulder as he washed down a mouth full of food with the remainder of the bottle. The woman looked up from her plate and was taken back when three men who walked through the door. For a moment she thought to draw her gun when she saw a familiar gang tag on two of the men, but paused when a handsome man in a checkered suit flashed a smile.</p>
<p>      “Relax pussy cat,” the man said with an upbeat swing in his voice. “We’re just passing through, and got some caps to burn Ya dig?” He walked with confidence and took a seat at the bar. One of the men had frozen at the door, and stared at the massive man that sat seat away from his companion.</p>
<p>      “Oh hell nah, dat a big son of bitch,” he muttered under his breath before getting pushed forward by the other man. At the bar counter the man in the checkered suit dropped a handful of caps and coins as he clicked his tounge.</p>
<p>      “Come now, don’t be shy. I’m buying for whoever’s drinking, you in big guy?” he asked. The man had a mouth full of food and simply nodded as he held up his empty bottle. The woman behind the bar looked around the room and shrugged her shoulders. Something about the scene before her put a bad taste in her mouth, but whatever these men were up to was none of her business. </p>
<p>      “Keep spending caps and keep my bar clean and I’ll keep serving ya,” she said as she pulled down a few more bottles.</p>
<p>      “Ring-a-ding-ding I like how you sing pussy cat.”</p>
<p>      The men spent hours drinking and eating, but made sure that their large friend with the courier bag drank the most. They cheered him on as he chugged his fifth full bottle of hard liquor, and hollowed as he fell from his seat. Two men struggled to get him to his feet as he giggled and slurred his words.</p>
<p>      “Ya ya, we’ll help put ya down for the night,” one man said as he handed him a sixth bottle. “Just follow us and we’ll take good care of ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Sun rise was two hours away when they’d finally reached their destination. Had they not had a steady supply of bottles on hand then they wouldn’t have made to their goal. Had their large companion been any other man he would have died from alcohol poisoning. His head was spinning, and he could swear he was seeing double, and it looked as if somehow everyone around him had grown. There was an itch on the tip of his noise that he had to scratch, and for a moment everything came into focus. His hands were bound tight, and he was kneeling in a hole.</p>
<p>      Three men stood before him. Two of them wore matching clothes. There was a man between them wearing a black and white checkered suit, and tan dress pants. He was finishing off a cigarette as he turned and locked eyes with man before him. It was dark, but he could make out that the man in the checkered suit had dark hair.</p>
<p>      “Time to cash out,” he said as he stepped forward.</p>
<p>      “Would you get it over with?” The man to his right asked.</p>
<p>      “Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain’t a fink, dig?” he said as he held up his right hand and shushed him. Reaching into his suit pocket he pulled out what looked like a single, round, poker chip. “You’ve made your last delivery kid.” He quickly put it back into his pocket and pulled out a white handled gun. “Sorry you got twisted up in this scene.” A knot had formed in the man’s throat as his eyes locked on the gun as it was slowly pointed at his head. “From where you’re kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck. Truth is…the game was rigged from the start.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bang!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fallout New Vegas</strong>
</p>
<p>9<sup>th</sup> Chronicles</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Ain’t that a kick in the head</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>      His head was pounding and everything hurt. There was a squeaking sound that was piercing his ears and making his stomach turn. Opening his eyes he was blinded by light, but slowly a ceiling fan came into focus. He could hear someone’s voice, but couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming form. It didn’t matter to him who was talking. All he knew was that he had a job to do, but first he had to convince to move. Smacking his lips he could feel how dry his mouth was and his thoughts shifted to getting water. Taking a deep breath he sat up and swung his right leg off the edge of, whatever he’d been laying on, and without warning everything shifted. Metal creaked and there was a loud crash and thud as he hit a wood floor.</p>
<p>     “Easy there partner, take your time now, you’ve been out for a few day,” an older man’s voice said as the sound of footsteps moved closer. The man was struggling to focus his eyes as he grabbed at his head with both hands.</p>
<p>      “Agh,” he groaned when a large chunk of hard plastic and metal struck him in the face.</p>
<p>      “Take it easy! Don’t move so much,” the old man said as he reached for the man on the floor. “I’ll help you up and get you…” the old man paused when the man before him grabbed him by the wrist. The man’s hand wrapped the old man’s entire forearm, and his hands were just as scared as his face. His palm felt like sandpaper and his grip was like a vice. Despite the man’s injuries it was clear to the old man that he hadn’t lost an ounce of strength. The man before him smacked his lips again, and gagged as he tried to form words. He let the old man go and rubbed at his bandaged head with his right hand and tried to reach his back with the left. “I’ll go get you some water and something for the pain.” The man gave a nod and simply laid himself belly down on the floor.</p>
<p>      He listened as the old man walked away and simply laid there thinking to himself. It was hard for him to piece together what was going on. There was too much pain. His head was beating like a war drum, and his body felt as if a herd of Big Horns had taken turns standing on him. A few moments passed and soon the old man had returned. He sat a bucket full of water down in front of the man on the floor.</p>
<p>     “Well since you’re going nowhere fast I might as well introduce myself. I’m Doc Mitchell. For what it’s worth, welcome to Good Springs,” he said as he touched a tender spot on the man’s back. He cringed and gave a slight growl before relaxing a bit. He could feel a familiar and soothing sensation being to work its way through his body. “Judging by these old wounds of yours, I reckon you gotta take something everyday just to deal with the pain.” The man on the floor nodded as his pain faded to an ache. “Think you can sit up on your own?” The man took a deep breath and set himself up right. The world was still spinning, but at least he was starting to make heads or tails of things. He grabbed the bucket before him and brought it to his lips. Doc Mitchell was right to bring the man a bucket to drink from. With his size a single bottle or a glass of water would have barely wet his tongue. The man took a moment to gulp down every last drop in the bucket before letting out a refreshed gasp. He sat the bucket down and took a deep breath before looking up at the old man with a smile. Doc Mitchell was your average old man. He had a thick white mustache and had lost most of the hair on top of his head. His skin was tan and leathery from years surviving in the harshest desert wasteland, but the look in his eyes proved that he still had a well of kindness in his heart. “Now, I know you ears work just fine, but can you tell me your name?”</p>
<p>      “Ch3$t3r,” he babbled just to pause and shake his head. “[hes7er,” he said trying again. Something was very wrong. His eyes widen as he took a deep breath and felt his head. It was wrapped up bandages.  He could think just fine, but as he tried to speak gibberish seemed to spill out. “Chester 9<sup>th</sup>!” He finally managed to blurt out after several tries.</p>
<p>      “Well, Chester, I got some good news, and I got some bad news. I had to go fishing around in your noggin to pull out all the bits of lead. Now I take pride in my needle work, but I’m sorry son, I must have missed something,” Doc Mitchell said as he helped Chester to his feet, and lead him to another room. “Now you’re vitals seem well, but that don’t mean them bullets didn’t leave you nuttier than a Big Horn dropping.” The Doc eased Chester onto the sofa and let him lay down on his stomach so he could be comfortable. “I see you got trouble talking, but I got a couple question for ya, just relax and answers em the best you can.”</p>
<p>      Doc Mitchell’s list of question wasn’t long, but with Chester struggling to form words it took an hour. Most of what came out of Chester’s mouth was unintelligible sub-brick nonsense. It was like he could only grasp at lost ideas of what was being asked, and often blurted out a mix of half relevant words.</p>
<p>     “All right, I'm gonna say a word. I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind,” Doc Mitchell said. “Mother.”</p>
<p>    “C00kie J4r!” Chester shouted form the sofa as he did his best to keep from drooling. Doc Mitchell paused for a moment before reaching over to a small stack of papers. </p>
<p>    “Almost done here. What do you say you have a look at this? Tell me what you see.” He held up one of the papers revealing an ink blot. Chester stared blankly for a moment as he lay on the sofa, but soon he sat up right. Despite his skin tone the Doc could see a slight blush coming to Chester’s cheeks. The blush was followed by a child like grin as his tongue fell out his mouth.</p>
<p>     “Dick!” Chester shouted proudly before reaching for his head. There was a slight thud and a flash of anger as he cringed in pain. Glaring to his left he finally noticed the large clunky device that was now fussed to his arm. He growled and bit at the thing and tried to pry it off. He yipped as pain surged throughout his body. Doc Mitchell gave a wide eye stare before glancing at the ceiling and standing up.</p>
<p>      “Very interesting, a little disturbing, but interesting,” Doc Mitchell said as he walked out of the room for a moment. He soon returned with a needle in hand. “Hmm. Sometimes when you give tests like this, you learn more than you was hoping for, and I reckon that ain't always the best thing, and I reckon I got some explaining to do bout that device on your arm.” Chester glared at the device for a moment, and then at Doc Mitchell. Giving a heavy sigh he simply watched as the doctor reached for his arm, and pressed the needle into it. “Since you’ve still got a good bit of healing to do, I figure we got plenty of time to talk.” Chester took a deep breath and let his heavy eyelids fall close. “Rest up son, once you’re finished healing we can work on getting you back in the saddle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      For the first week Chester spent most of the day sleeping, and only woke up to use the bathroom, eat and drink, or when Doc Mitchell needed to change his bandages and check his wound. He was healing up nicely, but the brain damage had robbed him of more than his ability to speak. It seemed like few things could hold his attention, and without the help of the sun he had no concept of time. His mind was intact, but remembering new things took a few tries, and often when Doc Mitchell was talking Chester would zone out. It was impossible to tell when, or if his brain would return to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      The second week Chester was moving about the house more, and this gave Doc Mitchell a chance to notice a few things about him. Chester was massive man and towered over him, but there was a large old surgical scar along his spine. At some point he’d under gone some type of procedure to repair either an injury, or a birth defect, but it left a curve in his spine that took off a few inches from his height. He lend to the left side bearing most of his weight on his left leg. Both legs were heavily scared, and had old surgical scars, but his right leg was an inch longer than the left. Few parts of his body were free of scars, and the Doc had almost missed the old surgical ones. The old scars were hard to notice. They were almost hidden under a layer of thick scars. The scars varied in size. Some of them were small and from bites and bullet holes, while others were clearly from multiple whippings. The things that Chester had endured over his life made it clear that once he healed up he’d be damn near unstoppable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      It was the 3rd week and Chester was a still a bit wobbly, but was getting restless inside the house. He was used to keeping himself busy, but Doc Mitchell had insisted he still take it easy and stay inside a bit longer. Since he couldn’t go out he figured he’d at least help around the house a bit. Doc Mitchell had given him an old vault suit to wear, but there was no way Chester would fit it without making a few alterations. The Doc also kept reminding him to go thought his courier bag to check if anything was missing, but Chester kept forgetting. He loved working with his hands, and took every chance he could get into the kitchen and cook. Chester knew he had a job to do, but couldn’t recall just what it was. His hope was that with a bit more time something would jog his memory. Till then, why not just do the things he knew best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      It had almost been a month since Chester had stepped outside. He’d finally taken time to see what he had left in his bag, but it wasn’t much. He had 18 caps, a note related to work, canister with the number 13 on it, and weather 10mm pistol that was held together with duct tape. What bothered him was that he wasn’t sure if anything was missing or not. He sat at the kitchen table listing as Doc Mitchell talked. For once he was focused on the man’s every world, but as he listened his blood began to boil. Doc Mitchell explained again that he been shot in the head and left him for dead. Victor, the metal fellow, had pulled him from a shallow grave, and brought his lifeless body to him shortly after the sun had risen about a month ago. After surgery it seemed as if death was just a breath away for Chester. It was four days before he finally came to. While Chester was unconscious Doc Mitchell had did some tinkering with his wife’s old Pip Boy. He’d jury rigged the Pip Boy onto his arm to use it as a means to monitor his vitals, and automatically release dosages of Stims if his life signs dropped too low. However this now meant that the Pip Boy was permanently fussed to his arm, and partially hooked into his nervous system.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Having the Pip Boy hooked up to like this ain’t all bad,” Doc Mitchell laughed nervously. “With the modification I made to it ya can fill it with a few chems, and at a press of a button it will give ya the correct dose. You will have to refill it now and then, but it will beat having to carry a bunch of needles on ya.” Chester’s face was twisted into pure hate. It was hard to tell what was going thought the man’s mind, or what he might do. Doc Mitchell continued to explain all the things that the Pip Boy could do, but nothing seemed to fix Chester’s mood. He took a deep breath and sighed as he dropped his eyes to the floor. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hooked that Pip Boy to ya like that without asking. I thought you were a goner, but I was still wrong to do it. I’m sorry.” Looking up he saw that Chester’s face had softened a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “Not mad,” Chester muttered as he stood up. Looking around the kitchen it took him minute to find a pencil and paper. His hand was a bit unsteady as he wrote, and he stopped often to grab at his head. Thud, thud, thud. He still kept forgetting that the Pip Boy there. When he was finally done writing he handed Doc Mitchell the note. His hand writing looked like that of a child, but his words were to a point. The note read: It’s hard to think. Can’t remember much. Words are scrambled. Can’t say what I want to say. Hurts too much. Can’t think.</p>
<p>      Doc Mitchell nodded as locked eyes with him.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>      “Guess I’d be mad too if my brains got all scrambled,” he said with a heavy sigh as he stood up from his chair. He patted Chester on the arm and motioned for him to follow. “Perhaps getting some fresh air will help jog your memory. Be sure to talk to Victor, he’s the metal fellow that pulled you outta that grave, and stop by the Saloon  and see Sunny Smiles, she can help ya earn few cap, and some of the town folk can probably help ya out if you ask.” Chester nodded as he walked behind him as they headed for the door. “I know what it’s like having something taken from ya, so if you need anything, or have any question, or get hurt ya come back here and I’ll fix ya up,” he said as he opened the front door. Chester gave a grin as he slung his courier bag over his shoulder. “But try not to get killed anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back in the Saddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chester's (courier 6) is back on his feet and is setting out to do....???  Something, it just might take him a moment to figure out what.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Back in the Saddle</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The sun was blazing in the sky, and the air was bone dry. Chester held his hand in front of his face as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. He couldn’t see much, but he could feel the warm of the sun, and hear the song of a few crows nearby. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the scent. The air was fresh and a slight breeze drifted by without kicking up dust. A smile took his face as he opened his eyes to scan the land before.</p>
<p>      “B u t33 fu,” he muttered to himself as he rubbed the new scar on his forehead. Pausing he studied the land before him. He could see the town, but couldn’t make out many details.  A grey box like shape moved across his field of vision and made its way around the town. Chester sighed before giving a chuckle. “How the fuck did I forget that I needed glasses?” he said. The fresh air had indeed jogged his memory. In that moment excitement came to him. His words came out without effort. “I c4n t4lk3t…I c4|\| 7alk…taa l k,” he tried to say but only succeeded in frustrating himself. Whatever had happen to his brain was having an odd effect on his speech. Sometime his words came out perfect, other times, “Rraarrgh!!!” Not so much. He shook his head and huffed. There was no point in simply standing there. It was time to go and find Sunny Smiles.</p>
<p>      It didn’t take him long to find the Saloon. Chester figured that the Saloon was probably the building that had people slowly coming and going from it. As he stepped up onto the porch the smell of thick gunpowder hit his nose. The smell was coming from an old man who sat sleeping in a chair with a hat pulled over his face. He thought to wake the old man, but decided against it. No one likes getting woken up from a midday nap. Pulling the door open he heard a bark and a growl.</p>
<p>      “Cheyenne, stay,” a woman with dark brown hair said. Without thinking, or even looking at the woman Chester dropped his bag “Don’t worry, she won’t bite, unless I t...”</p>
<p>      “uppy!!” Chester said full of excitement as he knelled and gestured a friendly hand towards the dog, not even paying mind to the woman. It was odd, but with a slight sniff of the air the dog had decided that the man before her was a friend. Cheyenne bounded over playfully to her owners surprise and welcomed pets, hugs and a few kisses.</p>
<p>    “Well I’ll be damned, I’ve never seen her take to no one like that,” the woman said as she stepped forward and bent down to pet the dog. Cheyenne gave a happy bark before rolling over wanting to play. “You must be the guy the Doc patched up, name’s Chester right?” she asked. Chester looked up with a smile and nodded. “I’m Sunny Smiles, nice to meet ya,” she said as she gave Cheyenne a firm pat and stood up. That was the signal that play time was over. Chester picked up his bag and stood up as well.</p>
<p>     “Su|\||\|y, uppy. Nice,” he said as he extended a hand. Sunny reluctantly took his massive hand and was awestruck by his size, but she quickly regain he resolve gave him a firm hand shake. There was an awkward silence between them, but soon Chester gave her a pat on the shoulder and point towards the bar behind the wall. Boisterous nonsense spilled from his mouth as he made his way to the counter. A woman behind the bar raised an eyebrow as she watched Sunny and Chester take a seat before her at the bar. Chester’s voice carried throughout the building drawing attention to him. Reaching into his bag her pulled out his remaining caps, and held his hand out to the bartender. He pointed to a bottle. “Peeass?” he babbled as stop to take time to study what was around him.</p>
<p>     “Hey Trudy, you won’t believe this, Cheyenne’s practically in love with this guy,” Sunny said as she looked down at her dog. Cheyenne was resting her head on Chester’s knee as he gently stroked her. Trudy peered over the bar and gave a chuckle.</p>
<p>      “Well I’ll be damned, ain’t you just an animal friend,” Trudy said before looking at Chester. She paused as she noticed his intense gaze. He’d locked eyes with her for a moment before watching her hand as started to take a few caps. “You want a bottle, or just a shot?” he kept silent as he etched her face into his memory. Trudy wasn’t a tall woman; she stood about 5 foot 5 inches, and wore a dingy white sun dress with a brown burlap apron. Her hair was a reddish brown, short and shaggy, and her eyes a rusty green. “Bottle, or a shot?” She asked again but didn’t receive an answer. “Doc was right, them bullets did scramble his brain,” she said only to take a single cap. “Same as always Sunny?”</p>
<p>      “Yes Ma’am,” Sunny said before noticing that Chester’s eyes where now on her. Even though he was staring at her he counted out 10 caps with his left hand. Sunny was a bit taller than Trudy. Her skin was a sun kissed tone, but he could tell that it wasn’t quite a tan. He tilted his head to the side and looked her up and down for a moment. Sunny was wearing thick, yet light, leather armor that was well kept. She had a rifle holstered on her back. She was a pretty woman, but the way she’d carried herself said she’d be quick to put a boot to anyone’s behind.</p>
<p>      Chester snapped to attention when he heard the tap of Trudy sitting a shot in front of him. He glanced at her for a moment and pushed a few caps forward before sliding the shot over to Sunny.</p>
<p>      “2d, w1s key, bodle, peas,” Chester said with a pleasant tone. Trudy nodded and handed him a whiskey bottle. Chester glanced around the room for a moment and saw two other men playing a card game at a table. He held the bottle high. “Ooy!” he shouted gaining their attention. He pointed at the bottle and motioned for them to come over. Looking to Trudy he motioned for her to join them all for a drink. Trudy gave a smile and grabbed herself a glass.</p>
<p>      “Why the hell not,” she said as Chester started to pour a few drinks.</p>
<p>      “Eers!!” Chester shouted as glasses clinked. Everyone tossed back their drinks as Chester tossed back the whole bottle. Everyone was a clearly surprised to see just how easily he knocked down the drink but then again, he was a massive man. He then traded in the glass bottle and his last remaining caps to get a bite to eat and smiled at Trudy and Sunny. He cringed for a moment and went to grab for his head but paused as he finally remembered the Pip Boy. It was clear he was in pain, but they could tell he was trying to think. He rolled his neck and there was a loud pop and he took a deep breath. “wanna wake caps, but…” he paused for a long time as he grabbed at his head. Looking at his Pip Boy he pressed a button and administered a small dose of med-x. His face relaxed a bit before resting his arms on the counter. “N.C.R and egion…w4t…dey…do? Dey…come…by?”</p>
<p>     Trudy stopped to think for a moment before turning to clean a few glass. It made sense for Chester to want to know what was going on in the world. He’d been shut in Doc Mitchell’s house for about a month. She took a few minutes to explain everything.</p>
<p>     “The Legion is still nothing but a bunch of slavers, killers, and all other kinds of trouble. Grown men playing dress up, and pretending they’re Roman soldiers. At least you can’t mistake them when you get them in your crosshairs,” Trudy said with a hint of fear in her voice. “The rumor is that the Legion is far larger than the NCR lets on, and that it's been due to luck that the Legion hasn't overrun the territory. Thankfully, they haven’t come by here yet. The closest they’ve gotten was Nipton about two years ago. They burned that place down to the ground.” She let out a heavily sigh before turning back around and taking their dirty dishes. “The N.C.R is still fighting to hold the damn. Things got a bit calmer around here recently. Someone helped get Prime under control, and ran most of the Powder Gangers out of the Jail. Once in awhile a soldier or two will come by and get supplies, but the N.C.R don’t help around here none. Sunny, and a few other towns folk protect us, and they all view me as the mayor,” She stated as she rested her palms on the counter. “So are you gonna be hanging around Good Springs a bit? Worried bout the N.C.R or Legion coming after ya?” The bar went silent for a moment as their eyes turned to Chester.</p>
<p>      “Ope,” he muttered before flexing his right bicep. “Got big guns!” He grinned as the fabric on the sleeve gave out, but whimpered when he noticed the tear. Sunny giggled a bit and gave Chester’s arm a feel.</p>
<p>      “If you’re as sturdy as ya look, ya can help me clear the geckos outta the wells, it will be worth a few caps if ya do,” Sunny said as she finished up her lunch and stood up. “Ya got a weapon ya, if not I can put them caps towards something for ya. It’d help ya get on ya feet.” Chester looked to his side and studied his gun. Pulling it from its makeshift holster he rested it on the counter. The 10mm pistol was a custom piece, but it had seen many years. It was worn and batted, and the clip held in with duck tap, and an ace of spades glue to the handle. A blank expression was on his face, but soon a flash back came to him.</p>
<p>      He could see a blurred image in his head. A man was grumbling as he tossed thing out of Chester’s courier bag, but kicked its contents into the grave. Beside him he could see a few items in the dirt. They were useless to the man that had gone though his thing, but they were perfect for him.</p>
<p>       “Chester!” Sunny called out snapping him out of his daze. He gave a puzzled look as he felt the dog pull away. “Need anything from the store?” He stood up and grabbed his things.</p>
<p>      “Yeah!” He said as he followed Sunny, but stopped to smile and wave at Trudy before they headed out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      The general store was right next to the Saloon and inside was a random collection of items. There were a few shelves on the wall, and a busted out cooler that held a few goods. Sunny stood at the counter chatting with the store owner. He was a young man and just a few inches shorter than Sunny. His skin tone was similar to Chester’s if only a shade or two lighter.</p>
<p>      “Yeah, he’s gonna help me clear the geckos from the wells, but I think he’s gonna need something more than that ratty old gun of his,” Sunny said “So Chet, whatcha got that’s a reasonable price.” Chet dusted his overalls off, and tipped his head to the side letting his brown eyes lock onto Chester. Chet watched as Chester pick up a shovel before looking into a box.</p>
<p>      “So he’s the one Doc Mitchell patched up, he’s a biggin. The way I heard it, I didn't think he’d be walking out of that office,” Chet said.</p>
<p>      “I know,” Sunny said, “He’s friendly though. Cheyenne like’s him and that’s good enough for me. I wanna help him get back on his feet.”  Sunny glanced over her shoulder to see what Chester was doing. When she noticed he was busy looking through a box she lend in close to Chet. “He needs all the help he can get, apparently he’s a courier for the Mojave Express, but them shots to his head scrambled his brain something bad.” Chet raised his eyebrows and nudged Sunny when he saw Chester walking towards them. He placed three things on the counter before reaching into bag.</p>
<p>     “Turpentine, white horenettle, and a shovel,” Chet said as he watched Chester dig through his bag. “That will be 30 caps Sunny.” Chester looked up a bit confused before glancing at the two of them. A somber look took his face as he watched Sunny place the caps in Chet’s hand.</p>
<p>     “7|-|4nk u,” Chester muttered as he placed the things in his bag and grabbed the shovel. “I p4y u back, make u s0m37|-|ing.” Both Sunny and Chet looked at Chester clearly puzzled.</p>
<p>     “Are you sure that’s all you need? Don’t you want a better gun?” Sunny asked as she studied him. He nodded and as he turned for the door. “Chester, are you sure, you’re sure? Do you need anything else?” He stopped in his tracks and cracked his neck before stretching. Cheyenne whimpered a bit before walking over to Chester and nudged his hand. He gave her a gentle pat on the head.</p>
<p>     “No,” he said with a stern tone. Chet and Sunny glanced at each other but knew it best to say nothing else on the matter.</p>
<p>      “Well, I see you later Chet, gonna go chase some geckos,” she said as they headed out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The wells were just a bit south of the town, and the sun was high in the sky beating down on them. It was hot outside and sweat was rolling down Sunny’s brow, but it seemed as if the heat wasn’t phasing Chester one bit. He was lagging a bit behind Sunny, but it was hard to tell if it was because of his old injuries, or if he was just enjoying what a beautiful day.  She was noticing more and more about him as they walked. He was carrying the shovel over his shoulder with his nose in the air. She could hear him taking deep heavy inhauls every few seconds. She giggles to herself.</p>
<p>      “Whatcha doing Chester? Trying to sniff out the geckos?” she asked with a laugh.</p>
<p>      “Yeah,” he said as he closed his eyes to smell the air carefully. “I can smell that we’re close to the water. There are a couple of them, most of them males, few females.” Sunny paused when she heard a gecko call and glanced back just in time to see Chester cringe in pain and grab his head. Tears were in his eyes, but gathered his composure and brought his right hand to his mouth. Before Sunny could say anything Chester had started making gecko calls. It was a matter of moments before a few geckos came running around the bend. They were surprised to see Sunny, Cheyenne and Chester and froze in place. It was easy pickings now and Sunny unloaded a few shots into the nearest gecko. As she was reloading Chester charged in with the shovel and swung. There was a spray of blood as two heads flew into the air, but before the heads could even land there was a scream. Chester locked onto the sound and without hesitation ran full speed into the direction.</p>
<p>     “Chester, wait up!” Sunny shouted as her and Cheyenne took off after him. She was shocked at how fast he could move, and before they could catch up he was around the bend and out of sight.</p>
<p>      Chester’s mind was blank as he ran towards the screams, but his eyes were fixed on the ground, and his nose tuned to the air. He could see fresh footprints in the dirt, and gecko tracks behind them. In the air was blood, fresh human blood. Quickly coming into view was a person wildly swinging a clever as four geckos snapped at their legs and arms.</p>
<p>     “Get away!” They screamed. Chester pushed himself harder and faster when he realized the voice belonged to a woman. “Somebody, help!” she shouted. A gecko lunged at her its razor sharp teeth aimed at her throat. Suddenly there was a loud metal thunk as Chester’s shovel came down on top of the geckos head. Another gecko was charging in this time its jaws posed towards Chester’s leg. The gecko let out a loud yip when its mouth only caught a boot that sent it flying. With another swing of the shovel another gecko’s head popped off. The final gecko coward in fear for a moment before turning to run, but before it could get away the shovel came down on its head crushing its skull.</p>
<p>      Taking a deep breath Chester turned to the woman. She was young, about 20 at the most, had short curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Her long white sun dress was slightly tattered and had a few blood stains on it. There were a few scratches on her arm, but it was nothing major.</p>
<p>      “Geeze, thank you mister, if you hadn’t come when ya did I’d be a goner for sure,” She said just as Sunny made it round the bend. Her jaw dropped when she saw the carnage, but was relieved to see no one was badly hurt.</p>
<p>      “Blondie, you okay?” Sunny asked as she holstered her rifle and checked her over. “I keep tell you not to come out here alone, it’s not safe,” Sunny scolded.</p>
<p>      “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” Blondie said as she reached a shaking hand into her bag. “I came down to get some water, but it looks like you two need it more than I do.” She said as she handed them both bottles. “I’m gonna have Doc Mitchell look at these wounds. I’ll catch ya’ll later at the Saloon.”  With that she hustled off towards town. Sunny watched as the girl disappeared over the hill and gave a sigh of relief as she motioned for Chester to follow her.</p>
<p>      Just a little further down the hill was small fire pit and a few make shift benches. It was just below one of the well, and many of the locals stopped there to do a variety of task. Sunny sat down on one of the benches and reached into a small hip pouch. She pulled out a small handful of caps and held it out to Chester.</p>
<p>      “10 caps, not bad for a day’s work, and it got a little exciting at the end,” She said as she dropped the caps into his hand. “If you like, I can show you how to make a few things at the campfire, I saw some xander root by the old school house, and some broc flower up by the grave. If you bring em to me I can show you want to do with em.”  A look of surprise hit Chester’s face as he stared at the shovel.</p>
<p>     “7h4t’s wh47 I w4n7ed this for!” he shouted before darting off back toward the town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       It had slipped his mind that he wanted to dig up his belongings.  However it wasn’t until he’d reached the town that he’d remembered that he had no idea where start. Looking around the town for a moment he stopped when he spotted the metal fellow Doc Mitchell had mentioned. </p>
<p>       “Oye!” Chester called out as he waved his arm in the air. The large robot stopped in its traces and turned to face him.</p>
<p>     “Howdy, pardner! Might I say, you're looking fit as a fiddle,” the robot said as it came closer. Chester recognized the type of robot that rolled towards. It was an old securitron that had a cartoonish cowboy face on the monitor. Some of its blue paint was chipped and there was rust in a few spots, but from what he could tell the machine seemed to be working just fine.</p>
<p>       “T|-|anks 4 pooling me, 0ut da gr4v3,” Chester blurted. There was a short pause as the robot processed what was being said.</p>
<p>        “Don't mention it! I'm always ready to lend a helping hand to a stranger in need, the name’s victor,” he said. Victor had no trouble understanding what Chester was trying to convey and simply answered his questions as he lead him up to Good Springs cemetery.  “I was out for a stroll that night when I heard the commotion up at the old bone orchard. Saw what looked like a bunch of bad eggs so I laid low. Once they'd run off, I dug you up to see if you were still kicking. Turns out, you were, so I hauled you off to the Doc right quick. Glad I did. Now, I’m not familiar with the rascals that tried to do ya in, but some of the fine folks in town might be able to help you find some answers,” Victor said as he watched Chester begin to dig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      It didn’t take long for Chester to find what he was after. The grave he’d been left in was sallow and at the bottom of it were his weapons. They were custom pieces that he’d made himself.  One was a large knife made from a death claw’s bone. The blade was razor sharp despite it being made from bone. Chester let out a sight sigh as he looked at the handle of his knife. It had a black bull carved into. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the town. He knew it would be best to paint over the bull before anyone noticed. He stuck the knife into his boot before grabbing his main weapon. It was a pair of rather nasty spiked brass knuckles that hand hooked knives welded to the ends of them. Chester might not have been good with a gun, but he was deadly with hand to hand combat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      He’d thanked Victor before making his way back to Sunny. On his way back he only stopped to pick a few wild growing plants and grab the geckos. Sunny stared wide eye as she saw Chester carrying 7 geckos on his own. He dropped them near by the fire and gave Sunny a tired smile. Pain was starting to creep back into his body. Chester huffed as he stretched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “U lik3 g3cko meat?” Chester asked before grabbing one of the lizards by the tail beging to gut and skin it. Sunny smiled and patted Cheyenne on head as she stood up to get some water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Sure do,” she said with a chuckle. “Guess I don’t have to show you how to survive out in the waste. I bet I could learn a few things from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The sun was starting to set when Chester and Sunny finally headed back to the Saloon. Pain was written all of Chester’s face as brought in about 100 pounds of prepared gecko. Trudy gave chuckle and grabbed two bottles off the shelves. She opened the bottle and rested it in front of Chester as he took a set.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “I thought ya’ll were gonna go chase the gecko,” Trudy said as she glanced at Sunny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “That’s what I thought to, but I Chester’s here is quite the hunter,” Sunny said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “C00k up, 3at up,” Chester said as he chugged bottle down. “3v3ryon3 eats!” Trudy opened the 2<sup>nd</sup> bottle and grabbed a third for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “Heck, if you’re up for sharing meat, I’m more than willing to cook it, and give ya drinks in kind,” Trudy said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      The Saloon was full of town folk chatting and eating their fill. Even Doc Mitchell had come to the Saloon to have a bite to eat and converse. He also checked on Chester who was working on a 4<sup>th</sup> bottle now.  Doc Mitchell wasn’t surprised to see Chester drinking heavily. He’d used up his entire stock of med-x during Chester’s recovery, and had given him one dose in his Pip Boy. Now the only thing Chester could do was numb his pain with booze, but that would take a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Evening was turned into night and Chester was visibly drunk and feeling a bit giddy despite his pain. He was mostly just listening to Sunny and the others chat when Blondie walked up and took a seat beside him. She’d gotten herself cleaned up and changed into suspenders and a white tank top. Her right arm was bandaged, but it didn’t seem to be causing her pain. Chester had noticed her, and the look in her eyes, but had decided to ignore her.  She motioned for Trudy to pour two shots as she placed a few caps on the counter. Trudy raised an eyebrow at Blondie and chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “Don’t bite off more than you can chew,” Trudy said as she watched Blondie roll her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “I don’t bite,” she said as pushed a shot over to Chester. He picked up the tiny glass between his index finger and thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “I do!” Chester said with a toothy grin and a hungry look in his eye. Blondie blushed as she stared into his eyes. He knocked the drink back and followed it with another before giggling and babbling. She suddenly felt unsure about what she was about to offer. He was a massive man and her head was just a few inches above his hip, but it wasn’t his size shock her. It was his teeth. Chester’s teeth were all there, but his canines were long and sharp. For a moment she thought he’d eat her alive, but she took a deep breath and gained her nerve.  She placed her hand on his and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “Promise not to bite too hard,” Blondie said “I can’t thank you properly if you eat me all up.” Chester took another sip from his bottle and looked her up and down. It had been awhile since he’d been with anyone. So with a smile he stood up and motioned for her to lead. Blondie held his hand as they walked, but nearly jumped out of her skin when Sunny smacked her hard on the ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “Now don’t be whining once he splits you like a log,” Sunny teased. Blondie held her behind as she pouted and glared at Sunny, but her pout turned to a blush when Chester wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       “I b g3ntl3,” Chester chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ghost Town Gun Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a night of food and fun Chester's still trying to piece together what happened to him, but it seems as if he's going to settle a few things first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      It was a few hours before sunrise and Chester was silently creeping out of Blondie’s bedroom. She was resting peacefully in bed with her clothes scattered on the floor as Chester closed the door behind him. With a pained groan he walked over to the door and stuffed his shirt into his courier bag and grabbed the shovel before leaving the house. He’d enjoy having Blondie close and sharing her warmth, but he couldn’t sleep. The bed was just too small, the room was too hot, and he was in too much pain. He’d remembered seeing an old mobile home beside one of the boarded up houses. The walk there was brief, but the cool dry air soothed some of his aches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      When Chester made it to the mobile home he was pleased to find an old mattress inside. He set his things down on the floor by the head of the bed and lay down on his stomach. The old mobile would be place for his things, for now. His mind was hazy as relaxed and recalled his day. For his first time out and about in a month he’d actually been rather busy. He’d earned a few caps, found his weapons, left a few gecko hides out near the fire pit, ate his fill, and of course there was Blondie. Her skin had been soft compared to his, and everything about her had driven him wild. When they were together he’d considered being a bit rougher with her. He knew just how durable a woman’s body could be, and with a little force he could have made himself fit. Chester grimaced at the thought as he closed his eyes. The sound of painful screams and cries were heavy in his past, and it was past he’d been lucky to put behind him. With his eyes closed it gave him a chance to honestly think. His head was still pounding anytime he tried to recall recent events. He knew he had a job to do, but couldn’t recall just what. All he knew for sure was that he had questions to ask first thing in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      The sun hadn’t been up long when Chester had gotten up. Pain was racing through his body as he put his shirt on and headed for the Saloon. Inside he could hear arguing and sound was making his blood boil. His eyes fell on a dark skinned man standing inches from Trudy’s face.</p>
<p>      “I’m done being nice,” the man snapped as Trudy crossed her arms. “If you don’t hand Ringo over soon, I’m gonna get my friends and we’re burning this town to the ground, got it?”</p>
<p>      “We’ll keep that in mind, now if you’re not going to buy something, get out!” Trudy said firmly as she pointed to the door. The man turned around and walked full force into Chester and nearly knocked himself to the ground.</p>
<p>      “Watch it asshole, I got half a mind to beat your ass just for getting in my…” before the man could finish Chester’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.</p>
<p>       “Wanna repeat that?” Chester asked as a blood thirsty look filled his eyes. He loosened his grip just enough for the man to breath as he glanced over to Trudy. “Bottle.”  Trudy wasted no time rushing to the other side of the counter and pulled vodka off the shelf. The man gasped for air as he clawed at Chester’s hand trying to free himself.</p>
<p>       “Fuck you man,” he gasped only for Chester to tighten his grip and lifted him off the floor with his left hand. He grabbed the bottle with his right and bit the top off in a single crunch and spit the glass to the floor before downing the vodka bottle in on breath.  He sat the bottle down on the counter before giving the man a sniff.</p>
<p>      “Trudy, want me to kill him? It be easy, I could snap his neck like a twig.” Chester asked as he felt the man start to tremble and thrash in his hand. Trudy was in shocked. Never had she seen such a terrifying persona stand before her.</p>
<p>      “No, it’s alright Chester, Cobb was on his way out,” Trudy said. Chester dropped him and simply growled. Gasping for air Cobb grabbed at his neck as he ran for the door leaving a trail of piss behind him. Chester took a seat at the bar his eyes on the door as he continued to growl under his breath.</p>
<p>      “Fucking powder gangers never know when to leave folks the fuck alone,” Chester muttered before suddenly winching in pain. He fell from his seat as he grabbed at his head. The pain was blinding, and it was the worst it had ever been. His ears were ringing and the world was fading out. Trudy dashed over to Chester.</p>
<p>      “Are you alright?” she asked as she reached for him. Trudy jerked her hand back as Chester snarled and snapped his jaws at her. It took a moment for his face to soften as he shook his head as the pain started to subside.</p>
<p>      “S00…s0…so rey,” Chester muttered as picked himself up. Trudy stood up and put her hands on his hips.</p>
<p>       “It’s alright,” she said. She was a bit startled but shook it off as she looked at the door. “It looks like our little town got itself dragged into the middle of something we don’t want anything to do with,” Trudy said with a huff as she went for a broom. “About a week ago, this trader, Ringo comes into town. Survivor of an attack, he said. Bad men after him and needed a place to hide. We figured he was just in shock, so we gave him a place to lie low. Didn’t expect anyone to actually come looking for him.”  Trudy paused and looked over at Chester. “Hope nobody shows up looking for you, anyway, now Cobb and his friends want Ringo, probably just to put him in a grave. Personally I hope he sneaks out of town one night and takes the Powder Gangers with him, but I’m sure the town stand up for Ringo if he asks, but he hasn’t. Who knows, guess will find out soon enough.” Chester was trying his best to listen to what Trudy was saying but the ringing that came and went from his ear wasn’t help. It was only after Trudy had explained everything did Chester actually heard what she’d said. “He’s up at the abandon gas station up on the hill.”</p>
<p>     “I g3t em,” Chester muttered. His expression was half confused and half determine. He was like a child had been asked to name the previous oversee, but already walking toward the chalk board to answer the math problem. He hadn’t even bothered to another bottle before heading out the door.</p>
<p>       By the time Chester walked out the door, and gotten outside he’d forgotten what he’d stepped outside for. He paused for a moment to think but was struggling. Every thought produced a pounding headache yet again, but he knew he was looking for someone. However he’d idea where he should start.</p>
<p>      Wondering around the town he poked his head into a few houses and said hi to every local he came across. He stuck his head into the old school house, stepped on a few mantises, and picked up a few he things could use. It took him about 20 minutes to walk about the whole town before he found the old gas station. The building wasn’t much to look at. There was an old Sunset Sarsaparilla machine out front that still had a few bottles in it, and an old truck in the garage. Chester popped the cap off one of the bottles and stuck it in his pocket as he pushed the door open. The room was dim and dusty with most of its selves having been knocked down years ago.  Chester’s eyes were still adjusting to the dim light as he brought the Sarsaparilla to his lips. The sound of a gun readying hit his ear as man pointed a gun to the side of his head.</p>
<p>     “Don’t move!” the man warned as he made his way from behind the counter. Chester froze place with the drink still pressed to his lips. “Who are you, and what do you want with me?” he asked as he stood before Chester. The man before him was shaking ever so slightly, but was determined keep a brave face. Chester moved slowly as he lowered the bottle from his lips.</p>
<p>     “Pfffhh!” Chester spat as he sprayed soda into the man’s face. Before the man could pull the trigger Chester lunged forward, and to his left swung the bottle. There was a loud crack as the glass shattered and gun was knocked out of the man’s hand. Within a blink of an eye Chester had grabbed the man by the wrist and had the broken bottle to his neck. There was a long silence between them as they studied each other.</p>
<p>      “Sorry about the gun,” the man muttered with a softer tone raised his other hands in defeat, “You just caught me off guard and scare me, that’s all. We got off to a bad start. What say we start over? My name’s Ringo, if you like we could share a bottle of whiskey I got and smooth things over with a game of Caravan.” Chester gave a firm nod and let him go before giving a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>     “Th4t b33 great!” Chester blathered. “I g0t sh00ted unce 4ll eady. H34d g0t 3n0ugh probs with0u7 mor bullets.” Ringo paused and simply stared at him for a moment not really sure what was said. Chester stretched and sat down on the floor with a relaxed on his face. “Nams Chester.”</p>
<p>      “Oh,” Ringo said as he ruffled his short brown hair. “Sunny told me about you,” he said as he rolled up his plaid work shirt sleeves to fetch a bottle and two cups. He walked over to behind the counter and knelled down to dig though his bag. As he pulled a few things out of the bag he paused when he noticed a few NCR wanted posters that had unrolled themselves.  A shiver run through him for a moment as one of posters stood out. He took a deep breath and set the cups on the counter before pouring the whiskey. Taking a cup in each hand he walked back over to Chester and handed him one. “Mind if I pick up my gun and holster it?” Looking into the cup Chester took a sip.</p>
<p>      “D0n sh00t meh, n w3 b3 4llrit,” Chester muttered as finished the cup. He gave a sheepish grin as he held out the cup. “P3as?” Ringo gave a slight laugh as he picked up his gun and holstered it.</p>
<p>      “Want another drink?” Ringo asked. Chester nodded. “Alright,” he said as he grabbed the bottle. Ringo filled Chester cup and kept a wary eye on him as he lend against a nearby wall. “So what brings you up here to see me?” Chester shrugged as he sipped his drink slowly. He was trying to think, but cringe a bit when his head started to ache. There was a long silence between them as the men drank. Ringo was glancing between Chester and the poster from time to time. He was sure that he was sharing a drink with man on the wanted poster, but didn’t want to assume. However when he noticed the knife in Chester’s boot, the bull on the handle was the last bit of proof he needed. Taking a deep breath he rested his hand on his gun as he took another sip. “What’s a legionary doing way out here?” Chester paused for a moment and sighed as he took a moment to hide the handle of his knife.</p>
<p>       “I 4in’t s33n no egion,” Chester said as he took another sip. “Just p0der gangers.” At that moment a light bulb came on in his mind and he remembered what happened in the Saloon . “2d waz r…r…arg000ing with Cobb.  P0der gangers l00king fo ya. Ya w4nt h3lp killing em? I’m good 4t killing!” Chester said with a grin as finished his cup. Ringo’s thought shifted from the wanted man before him to the problem at hand.</p>
<p>       “Shit,” Ringo muttered before taking a sip of his drink. “If Cobb’s here looking for me it’s only going to be a matter of time before the rest of his friends show up.”</p>
<p>       “I help!” Chester shouted as he sprung up from his seat. “I help, I help, I help!!!” Ringo gave a nervous laugh at Chester’s excitement.</p>
<p>       “We’d just end up sharing the same grave if it’s just the two of us,” Ringo stated as he took another sip. Chester thumbed his nose and growled.</p>
<p>       “I fight…go..goo…goo000d. I fight good!” he growled as he pulled out his spiked brass knuckles. “S4y I no fight goooood?” Ringo gave nervous grin as he shook his head.</p>
<p>       “No, no, I’m not saying that!” he clarified before reaching for the bottle and offering to pour Chester another drink. “I’m not much of a fighter is all. I’d feel a lot better if we had more fire power on our side is all. If you talk to Sunny she might help. She’s been friendlier than most.” Ringo said. Chester had a blank expression on his face for a moment before smiling.</p>
<p>     “T4lk t00 Su|\||\|y. Su|\||\|y h4s Uppy. Got…cha” Chester babbled before downing his drink and heading towards the door. As soon as he opened the door saw the sky he paused and glanced at Ringo. “What am I doing again?” he asked just cringe.</p>
<p>     “Talk to Sunny Smile about the Powder Gangers. She’s the one with the puppy… Find the puppy,” Ringo said.</p>
<p>      “Ight,” Chester said with a nod before heading out the door toward the Saloon. His mind was clear, and he was focused on the task at hand. He knew what he had to do and was determined to get it done.</p>
<p>       “Hey! Hey there big fellow,” a man called. Chester stopped dead in his tracks as he watched a man in black overalls struggling to get a Brahmin back in a pen. Both of the animals’ heads were looking in different direction, and neither direction was where the man needed them to go “You’re Chester right?” The man asked.</p>
<p>      “Yeh!” Chester said as he pointed at himself with a nod.</p>
<p>      “Name’s Rogue, Blondie said you got a lot of muscle on you. Mind giving me a hand rounded up these Brahmin and fixing this pen? There’d be a few caps for ya, heck, I’d even cook ya up stake and give ya drink. Least I can do since you shared all dat meat last night. I figure, with you help, we can get the Brahmin, and the pen fix before noon. That way we could sit down and have a well earned meal. I mean, if ya’s got the time,”</p>
<p>       “Yeh!” Chester cheered as he flexed. “|-|0w m4ny ba men?”</p>
<p>       “What?” Rogue asked confused by Chester’s gibberish.</p>
<p>       “ho\^/ Man ey Boo man?” Chester asked as he walked over and looked at the pen. Rogue dug in his ear and pulled out a gob of wax. He flicked the ball into the dirt before cupping his ear.</p>
<p>       “What, come again? I can’t make out what you’re saying,” Rogue said, but paused when he remembered something Blondie had told him. He cringed a bit with a slight look of remorse on his face. “Shit, Blondie wasn’t kidding when she said he don’t talk too good. Must have been dem bullets.” He muttered to himself as he saw Chester cringe in pain as he tried to form words.</p>
<p>        “How monie Bowmen?”</p>
<p>        “5! There are 5 Brahmin. They didn’t get far, it’s just a pain in the ass rounding them up by myself.” And just like that Chester had found a new focus and was busy helping Rogue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       With the two men working together the job had gotten done a lot faster than Rogue had expected. The Brahmin seemed to be in love with Chester and would have followed him just about anywhere. Only one of the Brahmin was actually hard to get back into the pen. That was only because the animal had no desire to walk past a bark scorpion that stopped to sun itself, but it was no match for Chester.  They had rounded up the Brahmin and patch the pen before noon. After they had their fill of food there was nothing else to do for most of the day but drink.</p>
<p>       For most of the folks in Good Springs the day didn’t even really start till noon. The Saloon was open 24 hours, but Trudy only came into work around 1pm so they were left to chat with Blondie who was minding bar. Chester had a bit of credit with Trudy and Blondie so they didn’t have a problem with just giving him a bottle and letting him drink. He mostly just sat and listened to other babble on as the alcohol numbed some of his aches. Their casual chatter helped him think. Having folks around chatting was a familiar comfort. A comfort he’d gone almost 2 years without since joining the Mojave Express. Chester gave deep huff as let his thoughts turn inward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      The last thing I can remember before I got shot was drinking. Chester thought to himself. I was drinking heavily, but that’s nothing new. 4 to 6 bottles a day, or 2 to 4 hits of med-x when I got the caps for it. It was a bit easier to deal with the pain when I was sucking down hydra, or home made pain killer all day. It also helped when I was allowed to take my frustration out on whatever poor sap got in my way. But there’s already too many wanted poster with my face on them. I can’t go making more enemies.  If the legion doesn’t find me, the NCR will, so keeping a low profile and making friends is my best bet right now. He thought to himself as he picked up bottle and took a swig. I’m going to need help figuring out what the hell happened to me. Cause I sure as hell can’t remember.</p>
<p>       It was almost two in the afternoon when Sunny and Cheyenne walked in. They greeted everyone and took a seat next to Chester at the bar. Cheyenne rested her head on Chester’s lap and welcomed a few pats on the head before kissing his hand. She could tell he was trying to organize his thoughts but failing at it. She gave a happy yip that jarred Chester out of his thoughts just in time for him to over here Sunny and Trudy talking.</p>
<p>      “I just took Ringo a bite to eat, I wonder how much longer he’s planning on hiding,” Sunny said with a sigh. “I’ve seen Cobb snooping around town. It’s only a matter of time before he finds Ringo.”</p>
<p>      “Rin go, w4nt h3lp,” Chester muttered before taking another swig of booze. “I help. Su|\||\|y, oo N Uppy in?” There was a sudden silence in the bar as everyone looked back and forth between each other.</p>
<p>      “Say, no more, I’m in,” Sunny said as she took a sip of water. Chester cheered at the news and leaned on the counter with an ear to ear grin on his face. “I had a feeling I was going to end up fighting those guys one way or another, might as well get it over with.” Sunny glanced at Trudy and a few other’s in the bar. “Joe Cobb talks about leaving us alone if we hand over Ringo, but I know his type. Him and his friends are going to hit the town eventually. However if it’s just Chester, Ringo, and I, we don’t got a lot of fire power on our own. Hey Trudy, you got a lot of pull around here. Maybe you can help get a few more folks on our side.” Trudy took a deep breath and turned her eyes to a spot on the counter. She took a scrub brush to it as she thought.</p>
<p>      “Taking on Cobb’s gang,” Trudy muttered, “Now that’s a big risk, but I guess ya gotta do what’s right.”  The way she scrubbed at the stain was as if removing it would cure all her problems, but the stain wouldn’t leave, and a somber look took her face. Chester noticed the sorrow in her eyes and nudged her with his elbow.</p>
<p>       “Eh…powder gangers… Bullets…Explosives…It’ll be fun!” Chester said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Trudy burst out into laughter and had to stop and wipe a tear from her eye.</p>
<p>      “I was planning on sitting this one out,” Turdy said as she reached over and pinched Chester on the cheek. “But for some reason I can’t help but like you. I’ll talk to a few folks and round up some more members for this militia you’re making. Ya might wanna ask Easy Pete if he’d be willing to spare a few sticks of dynamite. Something tells me you know how to handle things that go bang,”</p>
<p>       “Welp, Pete’s due for the rocking chair soon, we can ask him in a bit, after we talk to him maybe we could talk Chet into help us with supplies. Let’s hope none of us end up with extra holes in us so we don’t have to bother Doc,” Sunny said with a slight smile. “Let’s just pray Good Springs don’t even up a ghost town after the gun fight.”</p>
<p>      Things were slowly coming together. It took Chester a few painful tries to form the words needed to convince Easy Pete that he knew how to handle explosive. Though his words were mangled, it shocked both Pete and Sunny how extensive his knowledge was. He even managed to explain how to make Nuka grenades, but advised against it.</p>
<p>        “Ya know what you’re doing alright,” Easy Pete said with a slow draw as he took a few puffs on his pipe. His large tattered cowboy hat shadowed his old gray eyes, and his thick white beard almost swallowed his face.“Didn’t know ya could make explosive with soda…kids these days.” He rocked back and forth in the chair for a few more moments before slowly standing up. Easy Pete was old, and was in no hurry for anything, but he wasn’t going to wait till the last minute either. “Follow me, ya can help dig it up,” he said as he made his way off porch with Sunny and Chester behind him. They found themselves walking up towards and beside the old gas station where a bush hide a small mound. It only took a few moments for them to dig up a small box of dynamite.  “Here ya go. Don’t go getting yourselves killed,” Easy Pete said before walking away.</p>
<p>       “I really hope I don’t blow myself up,” Sunny said with a nervous laugh. Chester’s eyes widen and he slowly turned to Sunny. Shaking his head he motioned for her leave the dynamite to him. “That’s probably for the best,” she said as she brushed her hands free of dirt. “Well, I’m going to go see how Trudy’s doing with the other town folk, why don’t you let Ringo know we’ll be here to back him up.”</p>
<p>       “Ep,” Chester said as he gave a thumb’s up. He placed the dynamite in a hip pouch and went to get Ringo as Sunny went to speak to Trudy. Flinging the gas station door open Chester stepped in with a loud. “Oy! Rin go, w3 g0t die no mite! Su|\||\|y, 2d n da t0wn goo na h3lp. W3 g3t ta kill p0wder gangers!” Chester shouted as he looked about the room. The room looked empty, but there was an exasperated sigh from behind the counter. Looking to his right Chester saw Ringo sitting in the corner clutching his chest. “Wh4t y0u do don there?”</p>
<p>       “You scared the shit out of me,” Ringo said as he shook his head. “So, what’s going on? Did Sunny agree to help us?”</p>
<p>       “Yea!” Chester said as he watched Ringo stand up. Ringo took a deep breath and checked his weapon. “Ev be body h3lp!”</p>
<p>      “Alright, I’m ready, I hope,” Ringo muttered as he walked over to Chester and stood toe to toe with him. “Guess now all we gotta do is waiting for them to show. Thanks Chester. I appreciate your help.” Extending his hand he smiled up at Chester. Chester took Ringo’s hand and gave it a firm shake as he smiled back.</p>
<p>     “Yea! I g0t cha coo vered, et’s head to da b4r n t4lk to 2d n da 0tders,” Chester babbled as he pulled Ringo in close, “g3t a dink, den bow up somm p0dwer gangers.” Ringo gave a slight yip when Chester placed his arm over his shoulder in a buddy buddy manner and started dragging him out the door.</p>
<p>     “Hun, whatever you say buddy,” Ringo said with a laugh as he struggled to keep pace with Chester. It was odd, even though there was no way to predict how things would end. While he was under Chester’s arm he knew that luck would be on his side.</p>
<p>       Most of town was gathered in the saloon chattering among themselves. Everyone had a weapon in hand and tensions were high. All eyes fell on Ringo and the talking stopped as they step into the saloon. There was a knot in Ringo’s throat as he saw the variety looks on their faces. Some had looks of understanding while others a hint of despise. He took a deep breath and sighed.</p>
<p>      “I can’t thank you good folks enough,” Ringo said firmly, “I appreciate ya’ll having my back. It means a lot to me to know that there’s still good folks in this world. Thanks.” The room was quiet for a moment, but the sound of two shot glasses clinking on the counter broke the silence.</p>
<p>      “Think nothing of it,” Trudy said as she poured whiskey for the two men, “it’s the right thing to do, but you really should be thanking Chester and Sunny. They’re the ones that really spoke up for ya.” Ringo paused for a moment and looked at Chester who only grinned in return. He could tell from the ease of those in the bar that only he knew about Chester true nature. With a heavy sigh Ringo smiled as he thought to himself.</p>
<p>      If Chester’s trying to put his past behind him I might as well let him. Especially if we make it out of this alive, cause I’ll sure as hell owe him one if we do.</p>
<p>      With shots in hand the men were just about to toast when Sunny darted into the bar with Cheyenne on her heel.</p>
<p>      “Look alive everyone, Joe Cobb and his gang are making their way up the road and they look pretty mean. Looks like there’s at least 10 of em. Hope ya’ll are ready for this,” she said. Ringo froze in place at the news as he held his drink. His mind was racing and everything was going blank as doubt hit him. Chester knocked back his shot then grab Ringo’s before downing it as well.</p>
<p>      “ets do this!” Chester shouted just to belch. He patted Ringo on the back and nearly knocked the man to the ground. “I goot y0u c0o ver.” He said as he put on his brass knuckles and grabbed his gun. He winked at Ringo as he made his way for the front door, but stopped and giggled. “Ya’ll might wanna hang back, I’ll draw there fire, but things might get messy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Outside Cobb and his gang stop just short of the sign for Good Springs and shouted.</p>
<p>       “All right you fucks, times up, either hand over Ringo, or we’re burn this place to ground,” Cobb warned unaware that some of the town’s folks were slipping out of the back of the saloon. They all kept their eyes on alert and held their ground as they heard a loud thud. Chester had fallen just as he’d open the door and face planted on the porch. He groaned in pain as he staggered to his feet. Cobb narrowed his eyes when he saw Chester. “You’re that asshole that got in my way earlier. You’re lucky I’m feeling generous, or I’d shot your drunk ass.” Cobb shouted as his men started to take their positions. “Now where’s Ringo?”  Chester spit as he grabbed himself and pointed his gun directly at Cobb.</p>
<p>       “Rin go dis Dick!” he shouted as he pulled the trigger. Click, click, click. “No bullets?!”</p>
<p>       The gun fight had begun. Chester found himself dipping and dogging as he ducked behind an old car that had been gutted. A hail of bullets was raining on the car as the town folks took the opportunity to take out a few of powder gangers. He might have been pinned down, but with some of the gang focused on him the town’s folks had clear shots of their targets.</p>
<p>       Cobb was shocked to find so many people willing to back Ringo, but he had an ace up his sleeve. Taking cover by one of the housed Cobb pulled out a stick of dynamite and lit it.</p>
<p>      “This will fix that big mother fucker,” he muttered to himself before zeroing in on Chester. “Fuck you!” he shouted as he chucked the dynamite. His aim was précised, and it was as if he had targeting assistance. The dynamite landed right at Chester’s feet. Chester gasped as he saw the fuse burning, but his shock turned to excitement. Cobb had tossed a long fused stick of dynamite and Chester knew he had plenty of time to launch an attack of his own.</p>
<p>       Reaching into his side pouch he pulled of two sticks of dynamite and bit there fuses in half. Picking up the long fuse dynamite he lit in burn for a moment longer before using it to lit the other two. He closed his eyes for a moment and gave a silent count before looking to the sky. He tossed the two sticks and heard a man scream.</p>
<p>       “Hot potato!” a man shouted just as the two sticks went off. Once Chester heard the blast he stood up and scanned the land before him. He could just make out a group of them trying to take cover and he tossed the dynamite right at them. There were blood curdling screams as a third blast went off, and that’s when Chester went charging in.</p>
<p>       Adrenaline was racing through Chester’s veins and his mind went blanks as instinct took over. None of the powder gangers had expected close quart combat. When one of their gang members was stroke in the throat and a spray of blood followed everyone panicked. Shots were still ringing in the air as the few remaining men did their best to escape. No mercy was shown, at least not by Chester. Once folks noticed some of the powder gangers turning tail the gun fire started to die down. The dust from the explosion was starting to settle when Chester noticed Cobb desperately trying to drag himself away. He froze when he saw Chester slowly walking towards him. No doubt was left Cobb’s mind that it was over for him when he saw two of his friends blown to bits nearby. Taking a deep breath he watched as Chester raised his boot. An evil smile was carved face as his lips parted.</p>
<p>     “Retribution!” Chester laughed as he brought his boot down.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>